


After School

by 1L_LITTLESFANFIC



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, F/M, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1L_LITTLESFANFIC/pseuds/1L_LITTLESFANFIC
Summary: Three best friends ends up having fun after school and it is their little secret. What is this fun these friends get up to and will anyone find out their secreat? Only one way to find out.





	After School

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I am back! Sorry I been gone like forever. I been so bussy that I even missed my 1 year anvirsory.
> 
> So here is an over do story which is my anvirsory story. So every year on here I be posting an epic story just for this site. Well I hope the anvirsory stories become epic. 
> 
> I wasted enough time on with a over do story.

Summer break was just around the corner and the kids could barely wait. Even the teachers themselves where ready for summer break to begin. Just three more days and they will be free from the five day school routine. A few students where more then ready for summer to begin as it meant no more gym. Gym could of been fun for Alex, Justin, and Sara but they ended up with a one of the toughest gym teachers the school had to offer. They wished they had Mr. West instead as they would be playing all kinds of sports, but instead they got Mr. Hill who only had his students run laps after their which jumping jacks, push ups and sit ups.

"Man I hope the last day of school is a shorter day. I can't take running laps anymore." Alex said.

"I doubt it I bet Mr. Hill will find a way to make us run laps even if it was hailing." Justin said

"Tell me about it I'm tired of my boobs bouncing all the time like this."

The two boys smiled at their friend as they ran their laps.

"But you don't complain when we, you know." Justin hinted.

"Yeah you love it when we make them bounce like that."

"Yah but that's more fun then just running laps. Now that's some exercise I can get behind."

"Yah we know you could not get enough of us using the back door." Alex said.

"Maybe we can do it again just like yesterday."

"No way my ass still hurts after both of you where inside. You try having two dicks up there."

"We would if we could but you are not a boy." Justin said.

The three of them have been best of friends since they where five. After all they lived on the same block and walked to school together. They even rotated what house they be going to after school to do their homework before they played. The friends with benefit started between Alex and Justin when they where ten. Sara had to do things after school one day and the boys came across a porno while walking home. Justin quickly picked it up and the boys just looked at it. Their little dicks quickly becoming hard. They rushed to the nearby house which was Alex's. Once in his room they looked at the photos of naked girls and there where a few boys too. They flipped through the pages to see a girl sucking a guys dick, some getting fucked in the pussy, and a few up the ass. At this point their little dicks was throbbing but neither of them knew what to do till they say a page with a guy getting blown by another guy.

"Wait boys can put a dick in their mouth too?" Alex asked.

"I guess so. Look a website maybe we will see more pics."

"Yeah lets find out."

What they found was a video site and they just watched two guys go back and forth sucking on each other. They looked at one other and thought why not give it a try. They pulled down their pants along with their tight underwear. For the first time they saw each other's hard dick. They had seen each other naked plenty of times but never like this. Alex was the first to drop to his knees and slide a dick into his mouth. Alex watched the video so he can copy what the guy was doing. Justin placed his hand's on the back of his friend's head. Alex felt he was doing a good job as Justin was moaning like the guy in the video. The next thing Justin knew was he was shaking as he had his first orgasm. He soon slid out of Alex's mouth and collapse onto the bed.

"That was great."

"My turn then."

"Ok let me rest a bit."

Once Justin rested he slid Alex's dick into his mouth and attempted to mimic Alex's actions from earlier. Now it was Alex turn to bask in the new sensations that Justin was causing with his warm mouth and wet tongue. He can't believe it would feel so good or that he went through life never getting his dick sucked before that day. He hoped that Sara would be busy regularly so he could get his dick sucked and suck Justin in return. It was a shame Sara didn't have a dick so he could learn if all dicks tasted the same as Alex. He didn't know that he was tasting the little amount of precum that Alex started to produce but the sweet taste with just a hint of sourness was quickly becoming Justin's favorite appetizer and hearing Alex moaning caused him to increase his pace. It was soon over as he began to shake like his friend. He even slipped out of his friend's mouth and fell onto the bed also.

"Your right that was amazing."

The boys did end up fucking each other at the age of twelve. It was Alex who lost his boy cherry first that caused him to shoot off a load without even touching himself. They decided to do it like animals, naked and outside. Of course they where camping in the woods when they did it. They thought it would be easier to fool around that way.

Now Sara didn't get sexually involved with either boy until she was thirteen. However when she was twelve she started to play with her pussy thanks to sex ed class. Sara played with her pussy any time she got a chance. She did it so often she started to add other objects into her pussy. Each little bigger then the last. One day she ended up breaking her hymen not only did she bleed but she squirted for the first time and she loved it.

On the fateful day she joined the friends with benefits club, Alex and Justin had to stay behind a bit but promised to meet her at her house after they where done. She could not be any more happy about this as she hadn't the time to play with herself at all that week. However she couldn't show that she was happy about this as the boys would be hurt or asked as to why she seemed thrilled with their absence. Once home to an empty house Sara quickly made her way to her room and took off her clothes. In no time at all she was on her back naked legs spread apart. Sara moaned as she touched her pussy sexually at long last. Once she started to play with her pussy with one hand the other was playing with her breasts. Soon she was sliding her whole hand into her pussy. This made her moan even more and a little too loud. As next thing she knew she open her eyes and discovering her friends watching her came hard, fast and suddenly. She was about to cover up but saw their dicks where out and they looked huge to her. Sara stated off slow by just sucking their dicks that day, but as time passed they started to have sex.

Now at fifteen they lost count how many times the three of them did it. It was always the three of them. She never had alone time with just Alex or Justin. Sarah did not know what she liked more having sex with her friends or watching them mess around with each other while she watches while she rub her pussy. She caught them messing around one day after months of many threeways. It was funny as it almost happens the same way when they caught her. Sara had to stay after school for a bit but said she'll meet up with them at Justin's house. She ended up seeing Alex and Justin lost to the world while performing a 69. This was hot to her and she found herself quickly getting wet just by watching the two deepthroat the other at the same time. She took off her clothes and decided to join them. So from time to time she made sure that she got to watch the boys mess around with each other as committed it to memory and joined only after their first load was fired.

"It be really something to just have sex right here and right now." Justin said.

"Yeah you would say that you horndog."

"Sara you get just as horny like we do if not more." Alex said.

Their sex talk stopped as they saw Mr. Hill further along and was moments away from passing him. Luckily for the three they where just ahead enough of their classmates so they couldn't overhear the conversation the three just had. No telling what would've happened if anyone found about that. Once they passed him and built some distance the three started up again.

"So are you ready for us to slide into that pussy of yours?" Justin asked

"Or I could watch one of you slide your dick into the other's ass while I sixty nine the other."

The boys did all they could not to get hard. The boys had manged not to pop a stiffie yet while at the same time Sara manged not to get wet while they discuss their plan.

"That does sound hot. Now the question is whom shall be fucking whom?" Alex asked.

"We can decide after we are in a safe space as right now I'm trying really hard not to pop a boner."

The other two just laughed as they ran pass Mr Hill again. After a few more laps Mr. Hill blew his whistle and everyone stopped. Some went on the ground to catch their breaths while others bent down and grabbed their knees. A few hours later the three young teens were at Sara's doing their homework. They where taking their time as Sara's parents where still home. Her parents had planed on going out but it felt like they where taking their sweet time before departing. Both Alex and Justin only had two hours before they had to leave and go home. It was normally more than enough time for the three to do their homework and a couple rounds of fun but now they started to dread as the time drew nearer till they too will be forced to return home. When Sara's parents finally did leave it wasn't enough time to do all that they wanted to do. A quicky it must be than.

Sara went on her knees and went back and forth as she sucked away on each of her friends hard leaking dicks. Both boys had been growing down there over the years. From a good four inches where she could easily wrapped her hand around it with ease to a good seven each where she can no longer touch her finger tips while holding onto the thick dicks. Only time will tell how big and thick they will get when they get older . The boys just moaned at Sara's skills and wished they did not just get a blowjob but with the little time they had it was better than nothing. After a few more bobs Justin shot his load into Sara's mouth while Alex shot his load onto her face as she jacked him off.

It was finally the last day of school and everyone was more on edge. Luckily it was a half day and the three friends was more than happy as it meant no more running laps as gym was much later in the day. However that happiness took a dramatic changed. As it turns out Mr Hill started his first period by having all his students from first to ninth period running laps together.

"Can't believe we had to run laps after all." Sara complained.

"Well at least we still get to finish school early." Alex said by why to cheer her up.

"Couldn't come soon enough." Justin said, discreetly readjusting himself.

Time did pass and the three friends found themselves running once more, this time with no complaints as they headed towards Alex's residence as his parents had work that day and wont be home until five at the earliest. The three soon were taking off their clothes once in Alex's room. They left the door open as after all they had the house to themselves. Once fully naked Sara went on the bed and spread her legs apart. Justin went in between them and started to eat her out. She quickly moaned as she pushed down onto his head. This just caused her to moan even more. While she was getting eaten out her breasts were being sucked on by Alex. Her free arm was soon occupied by guiding Alex's head around her sensitive breast.

Alex soon found himself being guided to her neglected breast while Justin started fingering Sara's pussy while he watched Alex's tongue dance over Sarah's pale bare chest. Soon enough he resumed eating her out and not a moment to soon as she squirted directly into his mouth. After she came he position himself further up on the bed so he too could suck on a breast, in between kissing Sarah and Alex of course. Alex wanting to taste his friend's essence left to have his turn between her legs. She once again started to moan. She closed her eyes and let her friends work on her body. Once she squirted into Alex's mouth he stopped eating her out and started sucking on Justin's dick. Justin stopped sucking on Sara's nipple to let out a moan of appreciation. While Alex was sucking on his friend's dick he slid a finger into his own mouth to get it nice and wet. The wet finger soon slid into Justin's ass. Justin stopped sucking on her breast to moan once more. Sara slid out from Justin and just watched Alex suck away. Soon enough Justin shot his load into his friend's mouth who gladly swallowed every drop.

Sara was content with playing with her pussy while watching the action. Soon Justin went on his knees to return the favor. Alex moaned as Justin sucked away. Soon enough Sara squirting again. This time on both boys. This caused Alex to shoot his load into Justin's mouth. The two boys took turns kissing Sara before Justin slid his dick into her pussy. She moaned again. As he was slowly thrusting into her he was being rimmed by Alex. Once Justin was nicely lubed up Alex slid his dick inside his friend's ass. Now all three where moaning in bliss.

The three started off slow but then started to thrust faster and faster. Sara found herself squirting again and this just seem to make the boys thrust all the more faster. Alex was soon on edge and he quickly pulled out as he was not ready to shoot off his load. Justin felt disappointed as he felt empty. However he knew it was his turn to let Alex fuck Sara while he fucks Alex's ass. Justin soon was rimming his friend and soon sliding his dick into his familiar ass. In no time the three where moaning again as they fucked away.

This time when Justin was on edge he pulled out and slid his dick back inside Sara's pussy. She loved having two dicks in her pussy as that can at least stretch out more then her ass could. In fact her ass was still sore and hope she can soon get fucked in the ass again. The moaning was more intense now and after a few more thrusts both boys shot their loads deep inside her. The two boys rested before pulling out and cuddling up to each other with the occasional kiss being exchanged between the three of them. Two days later Sara felt faint learning that she was expecting.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this 1 year anvirsory story.


End file.
